brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Doug Judy
Doug Judy, also known as the Pontiac Bandit, is a thief and con-artist notorious for having stolen over 200 Pontiacs. He was the arch-enemy of Jake Peralta - however, they share similar traits such as an immature and laid back attitude towards situations and a vast love of pop culture. He has a crush on Rosa Diaz. Throughout the Series Season One In Pontiac Bandit, Rosa brings in Doug Judy who claims to be able to lead Jake to the Pontiac Bandit, Jake's arch nemesis. Doug Judy takes Rosa and Jake to meet his mother as his old phone is at her apartment. Doug Judy arranges a meet up with the Pontiac Bandit's men but the man is spooked and leaves. Doug Judy asks to go in alone and Rosa tells them not to trust him. Jake ignores her and allows Doug Judy to go in alone. Doug Judy manages to escape and is revealed to be the Pontiac Bandit. He framed his barber, Norman Lee as the Pontiac Bandit and he manages to escape. Season Two In The Pontiac Bandit Returns, Jake and Rosa manage to catch Doug Judy and arrest him. Doug Judy manages to cut a deal by offering them the drug leader for giggle pig in exchange for reduced jail time. Doug Judy negotiates a four-star hotel and for Rosa to be nice to him\ and call him "Big Sugar". Doug Judy gets Jake to enjoy himself and they wear matching robes and eat lobster thermidor. Rosa and Jake get Doug Judy to arrange a meeting with the drug leader and he gets Jake to pose as Dante Thunderstone and Rosa to be his bodyguard, Celeste (Doug Judy claims they are 'doing it' on the side). Jake and Doug Judy successfully jack a car and the drug leader takes them to his drug den. Whilst there, Doug Judy manages to escape although Jake and Rosa manage to take down the drug ring. Doug Judy resurfaces revealing that the room service waiter was his accomplice and 'Lobster Thermidor' was code for his accomplice to follow. Season Three In The Cruise, Doug Judy gives Jake free tickets for him and Amy as he believes somebody is trying to kill him. Jake tries to get him arrested but they are on international waters and only the captain can arrest him. Jake tries to get the Captain to arrest him but he says that he needs Doug Judy and on the boat Doug Judy is a free man. Jake agrees to help him and the three of them follow Amy's itinerary around the ship to escape the hitman. The man Doug Judy believed to be the hitman, Henry Coles is actually a geriatric and Jake is annoyed and thinks that Doug Judy is a liar. However, the hitman is hiding in Judy's room and attempts to kill him. Jake now believes him and agrees to watch him at all times. In the All Ages Piano Lounge, Jake uses Judy as bait to lure out the hitman. It works and Doug Judy is taken off stage by the hitman. Jake and Amy manage to save his life but Doug Judy escapes in a small boat. Doug Judy leaves them the keys to his suite and escapes yet again. Season Four In The Fugitive Pt. 1/The Fugitive Pt. 2, Doug Judy is sought out by Jake to help him catch his adopted brother, George Judy, who had just escaped. In exchange for his help, Jake offers to give him full immunity for all his past crimes, which, according to Holt, number around 600. Holt continues to have doubts about Judy actually wanting to help him and Jake. It seemed that Holt's doubt was warranted after Doug Judy helped his brother escape after Holt caught George changing a plate to one of the cars he stole. After Jake tracks where the brothers are, Judy makes George believe that he is on his side and is betraying Jake and Holt. When George tries to shoot Jake, it's revealed that Doug didn't put any bullets in his gun and that he actually was serious about helping them catch George. He is granted full immunity for all his crimes by the end of the episode. He also bought Holt a new car, which he named "Sexarella". Season Five In The Negotiation, Doug Judy is said to become a high-end car broker, acquiring luxury vehicles for "the rich and famous" legally. However, a criminal that Judy steals the car of that contained millions of dollars worth of drugs, and subsequently torched, discovered that he did it, and forces Judy to steal diamonds at the risk of his mom being killed. Judy instead stages a hostage situation to get Jake's attention, and the two work together (with Rosa and Norm Scully) to escape the scene of the crime and ambush the criminal, though the plans go awry when the original negotiator butts into their plans, with Judy falling into his old habits and running away with the diamonds. He does later return the diamonds to Jake, along with wedding gifts, through a karaoke room the two spent time in earlier. The episode ends with Jake and Judy (via a pre-recorded video) singing karaoke together for the remainder of the rooms booked time. Season Six In A Tale of Two Bandits, Doug Judy faked his death because he heard a hit has been put on him by an arms dealer, Stefano Lucas. A number of cars are being jacked, one of which was the arms dealer's favorite Ferrari. Since the M.O. of how the cars have been stolen fits that of the Pontiac Bandit, Doug knows the arms dealer thinks it's him. Only thing is Doug said it wasn't him and Jake, being Jake who trusts and believes his frenemy, deduces that there's a copycat Pontiac Bandit. Doug agrees to work with Jake and Terry Jeffords in tracking down who's the real culprit. Personality Doug Judy is shown to be immature and has laid back attitude towards situations and a vast love of pop culture, much like Jake - at one point, while being held at the point of a gun, he stated that he didn't want to die because he was still on the second season of Game of Thrones. Smooth, cool, charismatic and charming, Doug Judy never loses his temper and always remains a friendly individual. He is also cunning and intelligent as he is able to outwit and escape Jake Peralta numerous times. He even engages in making fun of the fact that they are archenemies - comparing them joining forces to the events of X-Men: Apocalypse, ''and starting a theme song throughout their encounter. He also has a sensitive side as he takes Jake and Rosa to see his real mother so he could say goodbye before he leaves. He is capable of disliking people, as he hates his adopted brother (partly for stealing his favourite Phil Collins LP), and is willing to manipulate and betray him. He shows special treatment altogether to Jake, Rosa and Captain Holt: he gives Jake and Amy privileges after ditching them on a cruise and cooperates several times with him without being malicious; he flirts with Rosa; he finds an exact duplicate of Holt's car Gertie after the old one is destroyed. Doug Judy is also extremely protective of his younger sister, Trudy Judy, and is reluctant to believe any wrong doing she does while wanting her to take a different path in life he had. Relationships Jake Peralta :''See Jake-Judy Relationship Jake and Doug Judy have a complicated relationship. On one hand, they get along well although Jake is determined to arrest Doug Judy and considers Judy his arch nemesis. Despite this, Doug Judy has said (possible jokingly) that he considers Jake his best friend and that he loves him. However, Jake has stated that he will hunt Doug Judy to the ends of the Earth. However, in The Fugitive Pt. 2, Jake and Doug work on the same team and consider each other friends and trust each other. Doug Judy pretends that he has betrayed Jake and calls him a "thirsty-ass bitch" but he is later to revealed to be on Jake's side and saves his life. The two part on good terms, though Jake does show anger when he believes Doug is going back to his old ways. Rosa Diaz Doug Judy has a crush on Rosa Diaz. He continuously sings, "Rosa, Rosa, Rosa" when he sees her. Doug Judy gets Rosa to call him 'Big Sugar' and be nice to him in exchange for helping her and asks her to pose as his wife called Rosa when meeting the drug leader. Amy Santiago Amy and Doug Judy got on well despite their difference in careers. They bonded over Jake's inability to take emotions seriously and Doug Judy called her a fine lady. Ray Holt Ray Holt and Doug Judy at first have an uneasy relationship. Holt doesn't trust Doug Judy to his many felonies and demands to join him and Jake on the case. Doug Judy offends Holt by telling him that Gertie is not a nice car. Holt continually believes that Doug Judy is working with George and is seemingly proven right, when Doug pretends that he is on George's side to catch him. However, upon realising that Doug Judy tricks George, Holt apologises. Doug Judy buys Holt a new car to replace "Gertie" called "Sexarella". Terry Jeffords Jeffords, much like Holt, has an uneasy relationship with Judy. In A Tale of Two Bandits, he has said many times that Jake shouldn't trust Judy, and he should be arrested. Quotes Trivia *His mother thinks he runs an architecture firm with all white employees. *Doug Judy sings an original song in The Cruise: "Rosa, Rosa, Rosa" that he has previously sung in his previous two appearances. *His mother calls him "Dougie" *Doug Judy thinks drugs are stupid except for Weed and Sex Pills (as he claims a man has needs). *According to Captain Holt, he has over 600 felonies, examples given being three counts of Grand Theft Auto and one of Dog Fraud (selling a cat posing as a pekingese dog). *In one of the promos for The Fugitive Pt. 1/The Fugitive Pt. 2, he was shown to tell Charles that he was Jake's new partner and best friend and then Charles faints. This scene isn't shown in the actual episode. *He has never been to Niagara falls and had possible plans to go with Jake. *It is revealed that Doug Judy had more than 600 criminal records. *As of the The Fugitive Pt. 2, Doug Judy is a free man. He tells Jake that he is highly likely to go back to stealing cars. **He claims not to have by his next appearance, though he is roped into partaking in a robbery. *Watches Stranger Things, also met the actor who plays Dustin, Gaten Matarazzo. *Met the actor of Young Sheldon, Iain Armitage, calling him a monster. Gallery Doug Judy retunrs.jpg|Doug Judy hides from Jake. Doug Judy arrest.jpg|"Take a good look, kids. This is what happens when you're naughty!" Duet.gif|Doug Judy sings 'Reunited' to Jake. Pb and J.gif|Pb and J reunited. Doug Judy.jpg|Doug Judy in The Cruise. Horatio Velevetten.jpg|Doug Judy as Horatio Velveteen, his alias. Jake Amy Judy.jpg|Jake and Amy blend in with Doug Judy's help. 605 A Tale of Two Bandits-5.jpg|Doug Judy and Trudy Judy. 605 A Tale of Two Bandits-2.jpg|Doug Judy and Jake disrupt undercover mission. 605 A Tale of Two Bandits-14.jpg|Doug defends his innocence to Terry & Jake. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Major Villains Category:Season Six Characters